User talk:Nitrohedgehog
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prisoner Transport Sticker page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:51, December 10, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hi! Pleased to meet you. I guess the welcoming party hasn't come here yet. What I mean by "welcoming party" is that there are a group of editors who enjoy spending all their time on user pages and rarely try to fix a normal article. They'll be here in only a second after they find you here. Then they'll start creating signatures, userpages, stores, everything for you, and when you try to edit them, the code will be too complex. I may be exaggerating a bit, but I warn you: it's best to deny offers to create signatures and userpages. I'm not saying that the members of the welcoming party are bad. Heck no. It's simply that they have a rather distorted view of how the wiki works, and I (in addition to the other admins) don't want you to be twisted by those views. I see you've already done some work on the wiki articles. Keep the work going! We greatly appreciate your efforts to fix the articles. 03:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- that guy would be me, need any help: Warning Generally, you should not change pages on other's user spaces unless they ask you to. Thanks! 22:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Warn1 -- 01:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) -- 01:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) -- 01:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) -- 01:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Warnings Sorry about all the warnings I know its hard to get all of the rules straight but ask someone like FB100Z to help you. Keep your page neat with not to much clutter. Also have fun editing! (After all MLN is a game for kids.) -- 01:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for a period of one week as a result of repeated disruption, although you have previously received repeated warnings. If you have been warned, you should be well aware that you have violated policies. If you protest the block, please add a message below. (Your particular block allows you to edit your talk page.) Do not violate policies in your editing of your talk page, since that may only lengthen the block and, in extreme cases, disable editing of your own talk pages. 02:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Leave a link to the wiki on my talk page. 01:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC)